ThE CHiLdisH MOmentS oF RObiN!
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: "There are many problems with real life"- Speedy. "Yup. The main one is that there is no background music."- Robin. This will be a series of unreleated drabblets, all depicting the childish moments of Robin. And possibly other Titans as well. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The childish moments of Robin.  


One:

_Following a conversation between Speedy and Green Arrow, Speedy has made his way to the roof. Robin has followed, and they sit in silence for a while until..._

Speedy: You know; there are lots of problems with real life.

Robin: Yup. And the main one is that there is no background music.

Speedy: _Looks at him in amazement and slight bewilderment_ What?

Robin: You heard me. _grins and walks away_

Speedy: Ookay... _smiles slightly. He realises what he has done and smiles again_ Only him.

Two: 

_Robin and three of the youngest (Melvin, Timmy and Teather) are sat on the window seat and watching Raven as she sits- or hovers, rather- and meditates. The other Titans are also in the living room, all doing different things. Robin is telling the other three that are with him about them, and giving them "advice"...._

Robin: Starfire is, although kind, dangerous. Especially when cooking. Never eat anything that she has prepared, unless you have no sense of taste and have an iron stomach. No, forget the iron stomach. Cyborg has a metal stomach and still can't eat her cooking...

_The little three laugh. Robin smiles and continues_

Robin: Beast Boy is occasionally funny, although never when he means to be. Beware the days he is on full steam with the jokes- you won't come away with your ears.

_The little three laugh again, as he has covered his ears and is pretending he can't hear them_

Robin: Now, it's the quiet ones you have to watch; they're the ones that grow up and become assassins... and then hunt you down. So, be careful of Raven... who knows what she will end up like...

_The little three nod seriously. Robin smiles, inwardly cackles and continues to entertain them. Raven wakes up from her meditation and comes over after Robin has left. The little three scream and run. Cyborg asks them what is wrong, learns what Robin has said, soothes them and goes and tells Raven. Robin spends the rest of the day avoiding her. Later, he would claim it was totally worth it_

_ Energy tablet remains were found in his cup. Robin was forgiven, and KidFlash spent the rest of the week avoiding both Robin and Raven. He would later claim it was totally worth it_

**What can I say? I was bored. These will come probably every day if people like this. R&R and I will continue! One review will do it! **

**M.S.o.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got one review! I did say that equals a new "chapter"- for want of a better word- so here you go! **

**(Same rule applies, btw- one review, one "chapter". And no- if I get more than one review, you don't get more than one "chapter".)**

Three:

_BeastBoy was the first one up, so, naturally, he got to the kitchen first. Cyborg has just arrived, and is furious, irritated and close to frustrated tears._

Cyborg- At least let me cook my bacon before you contaminate every dish with tofu!

_Robin has entered, and is watching the scene unfold with great amusement._

BB- Sorry Cyborg, you know what they say- the early bird gets the worm!

Robin- Yeah, but the second mouse gets the cheese.

_BeastBoy drops the plate he was holding and looks ready to cry. Cyborg cracks up laughing, and Robin uses the distraction to kick the both of them out of the kitchen area. He then promptly makes his own breakfast and leaves before the other two realise that there is now no none-blue-food in the Tower. _

Four:

_Robin and Red X both are up on the roof of Wayne Industries. Surprised to see each other, they start arguing._

Red X: What the hell are you doing up here?

Robin: Living, breathing, standing, talking, thinking. Umm... existing, feeling, freezing-

Red X: -No. What I meant was why are you here, as in, on this rooftop.

Robin: Why do you want to know?

Red X: So I can stop you, and hopefully save the day for us that are half hero and half villain.

Robin: Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, Skywalker, for you are tasty and good with ketchup.

Red X: ........

_Robin laughs and leaves, taking the large amount of stolen goods from Red X_ _with him. Red X, once he has got over the shock of what has just been said to him, is not amused._

Red X: OI! THAT'S CHEATING!

_He gets no reply, except laughter carried on the wind. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Five: **

_Robin is stood next to Speedy as he tries to get the main Titans and Titans East into order. He is having a go at leadership, and failing._

Speedy: Fine. We shall do this the evil way. THE LAST ONE TO BE QUIET SHALL BE ON LAUNDRY DUTY FROM TODAY UNTIL TWO MONTHS TODAY! _Silence. _Thank you. Right- oh Robin, quit laughing. _Robin laughs harder. Speedy hits him round the head. _

Robin: OI! My smurfs will kill you for that!

_Total silence. Robin produces a plastic smurf and throws it at him. _

Speedy: What the hell?

Robin: That was a smurf. _Speedy gapes at him. Robin laughs. _Go on leader, we'll follow you!

_Speedy turns and walks away, straight into a wall._

Robin: Actually, I won't. You walk into walls.

**Six: **

_Robin is stood staring at the ceiling. He is looking at a shiny thing super glued to the ceiling._

Robin: Why is my last blinking bird-a-rang super glued to the ceiling? _He glares at the laughing Cyborg._

Cyborg: Because I want a laugh. Try and get it down, Birdboy.

Robin: Fine, I will. _He grabs Cyborg and some duct tape, duct tapes Cyborg immobile and stands on his shoulders. He then manages to get him bird-a-rang down. He cheers, vaults down and leaves. _

_BeastBoy enters and stares at him._

Cyborg: Curiosity killed the cat, and staring will kill you.

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven: **

_The Titans have been joined by SuperBoy for a while. Robin doesn't mind him, but does mind his habit. _

Robin: Put. The. Cigarette. Out.

SuperBoy: Why? It's not like it's gonna kill me...

Robin: Just because your uncle is Superman doesn't mean I can't kill you. I shall say it once more. Put the cigarette out.

SuperBoy: Nah, I don't want to. Besides, you're not my leader, so you can't make me. _He grins at Robin. _Nothing is gonna make me break this habit.

_Robin pauses, then gives an evil grin. _

Robin: Yeah, I guess I can't make you. _He turns and walks away grinning to himself. Cyborg watches him go worriedly. _

Cyborg: You poor, poor bloke.

_SuperBoy blows out a puff of smoke._

SuperBoy: For goodness sake, don't be ridiculous. He's the grand total of five foot five to my six foot. He's a human...what can he do to me?

_The next day._

SuperBoy: AARGH!

_He leaps to his feet, covered in foam. He wheels round to see Robin standing there with a fire extinguisher staring at him innocently._

Robin: Oh, sorry! I saw smoke and thought you were on fire. _He puts down the fire extinguisher. _Just so you know, if I see smoke, I shall take appropriate action. After all, you might have been on fire! Can't be too careful these days... _He walks away with the fire extinguisher._

_That afternoon._

SuperBoy: AH! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! _He is covered in foam again. Robin walks away, grinning._

_Later_

SuperBoy: THAT'S IT SHRIMP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! _He turns around. No one is there._

_This was repeated several more times until SuperBoy snapped and left. The Titans received a call later in the week asking what had stopped SuperBoy smoking. Robin's grin was answer enough. _

**Eight:**

_Robin, Cyborg and BeastBoy are playing a computer game. The latter two are getting annoyed because Robin refuses to kill the Zombies, preferring to kill them instead._

Cyborg: Just kill the damn zombies, Robin!

Robin: No! Zombies have rights too! _He kills Cyborg._

Cyborg: ROBIN!

BeastBoy: Cyborg! Robin is right! Zombies need rights too! _He kills Cyborg who had only just come back to life._

Cyborg: BeastBoy! You are supposed to be on my side- huh?

_On the screen, Robin has been joined by an army of smurfs, who keep killing all those who hurt the Zombies. Then the Zombies start doing the Thriller Dance. He looks at BeastBoy, who then joins him when he looks at Robin. Robin is pressing a random sequence of buttons on his controller. With a final 'tap tap tap' he stops. The smurfs and Zombies don't._

Cyborg: What the hell?

Robin: What? I know the guy who invented this game. I managed to get him to incorporate this- he always falls for the Puppy Dog eyes.

_He grins. Cyborg looks at him, looks at the game and leaves. The game is never played again._

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to Tazer42- I'm glad you liked this! Your review made me smile cheesy grin Also, thanks to KF Fan- I hadn't noticed that! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nine: **

_Robin is sat sulking in the corner of the sofa, pouting all the while. Aqualad walks in and asks what is wrong._

Robin: Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Scientists are evil, setting out only to destroy every child's dreams and illusions of innocence and wonder! They are cruel, awful and should all be burnt at the stake! They are EVIL, I tell you, evil!

_Aqualad looks at him in concern, and subtly moves away a few inches. Raven walks in._

Raven: Are you still upset about learning that fireflies don't actually burn?

_Robin pouts again, slumping back from where he had leant forward to rant at Aqualad._

Robin: Science is a cruel religion.

_Raven laughs, and floats away._

**Ten:**

_Silence in the tower, until..._

Robin: But when will I know when to know that I know what I apparently know, when actually I don't know what I am supposed to know, you only told me that one day I will know when to know what I know?

Speedy: I am thoroughly confused. _He spoke to KidFlash, who was sat eating popcorn watching the scene unfold. He merely nodded in agreement._

Aqualad: Robin, you are an idiot. _He takes a drink. Robin grins, laughing so hard he rocksbackwards from his seat on the counter. He straights, clapshis hands and put them on his lap clasped. He then begins to speak again._

Robin: Am I the idiot, or are you the idiot for acknowledging the so-called idiot, following the apparent idiot, speaking to the supposed idiot and then fighting the debated-about-his idiocy idiot?

Aqualad: Alright, who gave him the energy drink?_ He wheels round with a furious look replacing his lost look. _

Cyborg: Umm... that would be me_. He looks between the now cackling Robin that was trembling with the effects of the caffeine and the fuming Atlantean._

AquaIad: I hate you. _He turns to KidFlash _How much caffeine was in that thing?"

KidFlash: Well, it says that there is twenty-five milligrams per one hundred mils..." _he continues_ _eating his popcorn after taking half a second to get the empty can from the singing Robin._

Robin: A-wim-bo-way a-wim-bo-way a wim-bo-way a-wim-bo-way...

KidFlash: And there was two hundred and fifty mils, which works out at about seventy-five milligrams of caffeine. And that isn't counting the sugar he's had from the mars bars, the fizzy Haribos and skittles... _He raises his voice to be heard over Robin's singing of 'In the Jungle'_

Speedy: We're screwed. How's about we keep him in the Tower?

Aqualad: Might be an idea... shall we call in back-up?

Cyborg: Why do we need back-up to deal with a hyper Robin?

Speedy: Because last time Robin consumed so much hyperness-inducing stuff, Batman was dealing with pink hair, Superman was close to tears, we didn't find Martian for a week and Hawkman was bald. And then there was the snakes in the bathroom, the burnt wallpaper from him finding the Bunsen burners, the press getting photos of what had occurred and the strange lack of paperclips that we had until we discovered he had stuck them all to the roof of the Batcar. _He gently removes the mini-bombs Robin had found in his belt from Robin's ungloved hands. _He is also rather childish at the best of times, let alone when he's hyper. Where are his gloves?"

Aqualad: Superglued to my top. Excuse me a moment.

**Do you like? Hope you do.**

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eleven:**

_Robin and Starfire are talking on the roof of the Tower..._

Starfire: Robin, what are 'the drugs'?

Robin: Nasty, evil substances that can kill you- if they aren't the nice ones... then again, the nice ones can kill you too. Huh- what does that say for people?

Starfire: Speedy was offered some drugs earlier- and he said no. Was that the right thing to do?

Robin: Of course- say no to drugs. Because if your drugs are talking to you, you've probably had too many.

**Twelve:**

_Speedy and Robin are stood looking at the large hole they have just made in Cyborg's room in concern. The concerned look on Speedy's face is turned to Robin when he realises that Robin is smiling whilst Raven is removing the dust from his hair with her powers. _

Speedy: Robin... I'm concerned. Why are you smiling when we have just blown a huge effing hole in the side of Cyborg's room?

Raven: You know; the person who smiles when things go wrong have normally found someone to blame it on.

Speedy: What?

_He turns- Robin is gone. He quickly spots him jogging next to Cyborg who is storming down the corridor._

Cyborg: WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?

Robin: It was him. Look, he's even got the dust in his hair to prove it!

Cyborg: Speedy? And I thought you were the sensible one?

_Speedy is aghast. _

Speedy: What? It was Robin! _He looks around. _Hey, where is he?

Cyborg: Never mind that, fix the hole in my wall!

_Robin stops running three hallways away from the protesting Speedy and the fuming Cyborg._

Robin: Thanks Rae.

Raven: No problem- you're my friend. Probably for life. You know far too much.

Robin: Aww... I love you too.

_He hugs her. Raven awkwardly hugs him back. Robin beams._

Raven: You know, you are like an extremely annoying little brother.

Robin: Aww- I knew you cared!

_Raven scowls. Robin runs. _

Robin: Catch ya later big sis!

**Yeah, corny ending. Ah well. You like? R&R please!**

**...**

**Yeah. Don't hate me for this- please!**

**...**

**-cough- Ishan''tkillme!**

**-cough- I shan't be updating until Thursday or Friday next week sorry please don't kill me!**

**I am truly sorry, but I'm going away. No, you won't get extra updates! **

**Also, if you have an idea for this, say and I will try to include it. It will just have to be something Robin says, or someone else says, no plot or scenario. **

**So, R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thirteen:**

_Starfire floats up to Robin, confusion etched across her face. Robin sees this and realises that was caused by either another human thing she can't understand or Cyborg._

Robin: What's wrong?

Starfire: I was talking to friend Cyborg and I said that humans are all different. He then agreed and said that there are many types of humans. I asked how many, and he laughed and said too many to count._ She frowns_ Do you know how many there are?

_Robin looks at her and laughs. He grins and answers. This answer would cause great hilarity among the Titans when Starfire tells Cyborg that he was wrong._

Robin: There are three kinds of people. Those who learn by reading, a few who learn by observation, and the rest who have to test the electric fence for themselves. Raven is the first kind, you are the second and BeastBoy... let's just say that BeastBoy is the third.

**Fourteen:**

_It isn't often Red X is scared. In fact, he can only recall being scared recently whenever he comes into contact with Robin. Robin has been constantly smiling at him, which is deeply unnerving. And now? And now he knew beyond doubt that Robin was insane._

Robin: I wuv you Wed X! _He hugs Red X, nuzzling into his shirt. Red X looks down at him, wide eyed and arms thrown outwards against the wall. _I weally weally do!

_He looks up at him and beams. Red X panics. He looks to the other Titans, who are looking thoroughly confused. HotSpot, who had joined them for a couple of days, shrugs at him._

Red X: For goodness sakes, get him off me! Please!

_Cyborg walks up slowly, and attempts to drag him off Red X. Robin snarls at him and clutches Red X tighter._

Robin: No! He's mine! You can't have him!

Red X: Oh, for Gods sake! Get off me! I am not yours!

_He attempts to pry him off, to no avail. Killer Moth appears, and Robin squeals. He releases Red X- who then legs it- and runs to Killer Moth. _

Robin: Yay! I knew you loved me! _He launches himself at Killer Moth and hugs him. Kitten appears. _

Kitten: Do you love me! You do love me, don't you? _They embrace each other, sit down after producing a mat from nowhere, and proceed to eat biscuits and drink Diet Coke. The Titans grab Robin, run a few tests and realise that Robin isn't insane. _

Robin: Love your enemies. It gets them really confused.

HotSpot: See? I told you he wasn't insane, but only up to something!

Cyborg: And you didn't tell us because?

_Robin shrugs._

Robin: I wanted to see your reactions.

**I know, this is a couple of days late, but hey! You've got a new 'chapter'! **

**This isn't the best update in thw world, but I'm not feeling that well. :( Ah well.**

**R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifteen:**

_Robin is turning cartwheels lazily down the hallway, bored and lonely. He hears Jinx in the training room, and continues cartwheeling down towards her voice. _

Robin: Hey Jinx!

_She squeals and turns to face him. She puts her hand over her heart and laughs breathlessly._

Jinx: Robin! Don't do that! You scared the life outa me! ...Why are you standing on your hands?

_Robin shrugs, which makes a rather odd sight._

Robin: Can't be bothered to stand up. What you doing in here all on your lonesome?

Jinx: Nothing better to do.

Robin: Oh... lets cook then! I'm in the mood for cookies.

_Jinx laughs._

Jinx: Cookies it is.

_Later in the kitchen._

Jinx: Robin!

Robin: Jinx!

Jinx: Look at our cookies! They look... deformed!

_Robin bends to look in the oven, looks at the cookies, stands up, then at her._

Robin: They look like molehills.

_They both bend down and look, straighten and look at each other again._

Jinx: So they do.

_Raven enters to see Jinx and Robin cross legged in front of the oven talking to whatever is in the oven._

Raven: Dare I ask why you are talking to the oven?

_They both turn round and look at her at the same time. They look at each other, turn and look at her again._

Jinx/Robin: We're talking to the moles that are in the molehill cookies. They're getting a tan.

_Raven leaves. Jinx and Robin resume their conversation with their cookie-moles._

**Sixteen:**

_Robin and Slade are fighting, and Robin is getting bored whilst Slade is getting more and more conversational._

Slade: And you shall once again call me master and y-

_Robin leaps forwards and duct tapes Slade's mouth shut._

Robin: -I prefer you when you don't talk.

_The fight continues to go on, this time in silence, until Slade rips the duct tape off._

Slade: Childish boy!

Robin: Boring criminal-ish villian!

Slade: How do you be... I'm not going to ask. You shan't win this, boy!

Robin: You like the word 'boy', don't you?

Slade: There is no light at the end of the tunnel for you, boy!

Robin: There's always a light at the end of the tunnel. Of course, it's usually an oncoming express train.

Slade: What?

Robin: Bye bye!

_Robin pushes Slade onto the train tracks and runs of f as the train goes by. The other Titans view him in shock._

Starfire: Robin! That was the most villainous thing to do!

Robin: What? That wasn't the real Slade -after all, he is behind you- he was controlling the robot. Didn't you know? Honestly! Call yourself heroes? _He walks off, waving to Slade who is viewing him in shock and slight worriment. _Mind getting Slade for me? I can't be bothered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seventeen:**

Robin: RAVEN? RAA—VEEENNN! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!

Raven: ROBIN? RO-BINN! SHUT UP SHUT UP WHEREVER YOU ARE!

Cyborg: YOU TWO? YOOUU TWOO! BE QUIET BE QUIET WHEREVER YOU ARE!

Starfire: FRIENDS? FRIE-ENDS! WHY OH WHY ARE WE TALKING LIKE THIS!

BeastBoy: PEOPLE? PEEO-PPLE! I'M TRYING I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

All except BeastBoy: BEASTBOY? BEEAASSST BOOYY! WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY LITTLE BABY!

_Shocked silence, then..._

Red X: O-kay... back away slowly, get out of the building and _voice slightly more distant _leg it.

**Eighteen:**

**(A/N- My first full Raven one!)**

_The tower is in chaos. BeastBoy runs to Raven's room, and hammers on the door. Raven opens it, not looking at all happy. _

BeastBoy: Raven! Guess what! Cyborg is battery-dead, Starfire is in floods, Robin's had caffeine and has stapled Aqualad to the ceiling, Bee has run away, the twins are somewhere in the basement, KidFlash... I dunno where KidFlash is and Speedy is filming it all! Help!

Raven: I have PMS and superpowers... now, what were you saying?

BeastBoy: (panicking) Would you like a drink?

Raven: Yes, my tea. And chocolate, lots of it.

_BeastBoy runs, and then returns. _

BeastBoy: Here you go. See you later!

_BeastBoy legs it. Raven laughs, and re-enters her room. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've had a lot on my plate lately, and haven't been able to write this. **_

"_**Deaged to Three- Harry and Draco" had the pairings finalised and I had to count them all, publish the decided pairings and then try and plan ahead- that hasn't worked out so I'm going with the flow with it. **_

"_**Titans Anonymous" hit me so I had to write that, I was trailing bits of paper around with me before I did. But no-one seems to like that :(**_

"_**Midnight Sun" has died, I had 2 reviews to that- one of which didn't like my story at all and picked out faults. My inspiration has died for that now :(**_

"_**Snowflakes and Fallen Angels" has also died for now :(**_

"_**Yeah I'm an experiment. Get over it" well, see above :(**_

"_**Ocicat" is going to be scrapped. I shan't delete it, so if people like it in the future I shall maybe write more.**_

_**Good news is that a new story is up! I've put it up just before this was up, so it should appear either now or soon XD I'm happy about that. It's called "How to Annoy Robin". It's not a real story, it's like this, but not like this. It follows the same format. That's about it. :D**_

_**So, excuses are over. Enjoy!**_

_**- random line! XD**_

**Nineteen:**

_The Titans are sat in the front room. Raven and Starfire are talking. BeastBoy and Cyborg are playing video games. Robin is bored. _

Raven: Starfire, we can't go swimming. It's going to be thundering soon.

_Robin creeps up behind them and shouts in Starfire's ear._

Robin: BOOM!

_Starfire screams and leaps into the air. Raven sighs and moves a piece of hair out of her face._

Raven: Robin, go find something to do.

Robin: But there is nothing to do! I've spray painted the inside of Slade's layer Barbie pink, left random notes all over Red X's secret hideout, put a bright light inside Killer Moth's lair, catnip is now inside Kitten's room- that is a **scary** place to be- sabotaged Speedy's bike so it is now liable to move all on its own, redecorated Cyborg's room-

Cyborg: What!

Robin: -given the smurfs a hose-down and left your room well alone. And now I'm really really really **bored!**

_He sits back and sulks. Silence._

Raven: Good. Well, I'm glad you've kept yourself entertained this far. But you ought to go find something to do now.

_Robin protests. Starfire puts on the news._

Starfire: Who is that strange man who is telling us about the news?

Raven: The newscaster.

Starfire: And who is this Newscaster?

Robin: The newscaster is the person who says "Good evening" and then tells you why it's not.

Starfire: Oh.

Raven: True, but not exactly the description in the Dictionary.

Robin: But Raven, I am a dictionary! I'm one of a kind, hence the reason I'm not sold in W.H. Smith's for a ridiculous amount of money! I am unique and amazing and- I'm bored. I'm gonna go spray paint the inside of the batcave bright yellow. See ya later!

_He vanishes. _

Raven: He has a very short attention span. His teachers must hate him.

_There are various degrees of agreement. The screen turns to show Speedy's face._

Speedy: Do you have any ideas why my bike is destroying our tower by itself?

_The others freeze, and then burst out laughing. What Cyborg says next says it all._

Cyborg: Robin was bored.

_Speedy nods._

Speedy: Ah.

**Twenty:**

_Robin, Aqualad and KidFlash are in a Justice League meeting, bored. Speedy had got away with it with the excuse that he had a cold and couldn't sit up without throwing up. Aqualad was drifting off, not paying any attention. KidFlash and Robin had had full sugar Coke. They couldn't sit still- especially with the sight of explosives within their reach not ten feet away. _

_Robin gives in and pokes Aqualad, who wakes up fully with a start._

Aqualad: What?

Robin: Aqualad…I'm boreeed.

Aqualad: Me too, Robin.

Robin: Can we blow something up?

Aqualad: No.

Robin: Now?

Aqualad: No.

Robin: Now?

Aqualad: NO!

Robin: … spoilsport…

KidFlash: Aqualad?

Aqualad: What, KidFlash.

KidFlash: Can we blow something up now?

Aqualad: No.

KidFlash: Why?

Aqualad: Because Superman is behind us.

KidFlash: Oh.

Superman: If you blow something up like you did last time, I shall blow up all chances you have of getting into another one of these meetings. Clear?

All three: … crystal.

Robin: Now can we blow something up?

Aqualad: Yes. Now we can blow something up.

_Less than ten minutes later, with all three full of sugar and Coke..._

Robin: Right, we need magnesium, matches, sulphuric acid and a water-melon.

Aqualad: Robin, why a water-melon?"

Robin: We need a water melon as that is what we are going to blow up directly above Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter.

Aqualad: Oh… okay.

KidFlash: Again, why a water melon?

Robin: We need a watermelon as it is one of the messiest things to blow up.

KidFlash: Oh, ok. Operation end-the-boring-meeting-before-we-go-insane a-go!

Robin: Operation over-hyphenated go.

Aqualad: Let's just get started.

_Half an hour later, the meeting filed back in. KidFlash and Flash had gone absolutely nuts, both had had energy drink- Flash was more than prepared to help blow up something, a melon was the icing on a cake. They had "accidentally" set off the fire alarm. _

Robin: Three.

KidFlash: Two.

Aqualad: One.

All: Boom.

_Then, the water melon exploded. The two speakers were blown backwards through the wall, as were the people in front of them, knocking the people behind them into the people in behind them and so on. Batgirl was giggling madly and others were swearing madly. All apart from the three pranksters and their accomplice, they wore bold, bright grins. The meeting was cancelled. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAA - another random line! XD_

**Hope you liked- I don't like the first on of this "chapter" but I am kinda satisfied with the second. Should be another one soon! R&R please!**


End file.
